


Skirt Incident

by gumiii_writes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bessie - Freeform, Closet Sex, Cockblocking, F/M, FF7R, Jealousy, NFSW, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumiii_writes/pseuds/gumiii_writes
Summary: Biggs has been wanting Jessie to wear a skirt for a while. Finally the opportunity arises, will this satisfy his desires? Or will he want more?
Relationships: Biggs & Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Biggs/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Skirt Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [ ChocolateTeapots ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateTeapots/pseuds/ChocolateTeapots) For beta-ing this fic and for continuing this “journey” with me. LOL. This fic was originally written back in August 2020 and it’s been in the works since. I’ve been on and off with it, but with your comments and suggestions, I’m loving how it turned out! I’m cringing when I look back at my older drafts haha. Thank you so much <3 You are forever “Best Girl” to me. XDD

The bullet pierced through the hairy Wererat, which finally fell to the ground. Biggs brushed the sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand, but his face was still twisted with a prominent frown. Normally, he would have been grinning at their last kill of the day, or for taking down more monsters than Wedge. But today, Biggs’ frustrations were just too much. To the point where killing monsters wasn’t enough to blow off his steam. 

He absentmindedly brushed his forearm, remembering how a Wererat almost took his arm off. He had been too worked up and accidentally let his guard down. “Tch,” he clicked his tongue at his stupid brain. Luckily for him, Wedge was used to backing him up, so he immediately got a potion and the wound healed without much of a scar. 

Biggs attempted to grin back at the triumphant Wedge, who also just finished off a Wererat, though it was a strained grin. When Wedge turned away to pick up the drop items, Biggs sighed in frustration and shook his head, wanting to get rid of these stupid thoughts. As much as he wanted to take it out on Wedge, he knew it was pointless. 

But his mind just couldn’t forgive Wedge for interrupting him earlier. 

* * *

After Biggs stepped out of a nice warm shower , he felt refreshed and ready to take on whatever missions he had to deal with today. His shoulders were relaxed and for once, nothing was troubling him. 

He stiffened when he realized he wasn’t alone in his apartment. His eyes darted to the front door, where he noticed a familiar pair of shoes and he quickly found their owner. Jessie had let herself into his home yet again. 

Biggs let out a sigh of relief, but he knew better than to completely put his guard down now, knowing that Jessie had something mischievous up her sleeves. She smiled at him with that smirk of hers as she slowly swayed her hips toward him. Her soft hands slowly rubbed the sides of her body, starting at the side of her breast plate, then moving down toward her slim waist, and finally, stopping at her hips. All the while, her eyes were locked onto his. 

He gulped loudly and continued to stare at her, completely mesmerized by her spell, and his body was just as excited to see her. Underneath the green towel wrapped around his waist, a prominent bulge was forming. Oh how he wanted to take her then and there, rip off that annoying breast plate and those baggy cargo pants, not to mention that one piece leotard. Honestly, this woman didn’t make it any easier for him, despite the number of times they’d had sex and the number of times he’d complained, she always found a way to torture him. To his utter dismay, Jessie often would laugh and tease, or complicate her outfit some more just to see him struggle. She was lucky that Biggs found that to be charming about her. 

A low growl escaped his lips as he tried to hold back from ravaging her. Despite being hard with excitement, his curiosity was also piqued. He wanted to see what her first move would be and from there, he’d have his way. 

With one quick motion, she grabbed his towel and tossed it onto a nearby chair, licking her lips before kneeling down in front of him. Her slick tongue was hot against his throbbing cock. “Good morning to you too, sir,” she purred softly before her wet mouth enveloped his hard length. Her head bobbing as she stared up at him with a mouth full of him. Her eyes stared up at him innocently, despite the not-so-innocent way she was sucking on him. Her cheeks hollowed with each suck and she deliberately made loud, slurping noises. Biggs groaned softly from the attention, enjoying every second of it. Then she started to alternate from sucking to licking the length of his cock and even added an audible “mmm” sound as she savored each lick. 

Biggs groaned in pleasure as his hands held the side of her head, fingers tangled in her hair. Jessie knew how to play him and she was good. When she opened her mouth to suck on  his length again, Biggs couldn’t help but buck his hips up against her mouth, urging her to take in more of his length . He could feel the corners of her lips curved upwards in a satisfied smile as she sucked on him gently. Biggs’ body shuddered slightly and he tried to pull her head away, but Jessie had something else in mind. She tightened her grip on his thighs and her one hand then reached over to stroke the base of his cock while her mouth continued to suck on the rest in delight.

There was absolutely no way for him to hold on much longer. And to make matters “worse,” he felt her warm mouth pull away from his length momentarily, just long enough for him to hear her say, “come in my mouth, Biggs.” 

His eyes clenched shut as he was just seconds of releasing. Jessie knew his weakness —- how he loved it when she urged him to come in her. 

“Yes! Jess, I’m close,” he warned breathlessly. And just as he was about to release, the warmth of her mouth and the softness of her hands were gone. He groaned in utter dismay and hesitantly opened his eyes to glare at his tormentor. 

“Fucking hell, Jess,” he whined in frustration. 

Jessie then stood up from her position, grinning smugly as her hands settled on her petite waist. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and winked, “Psyche.”

Oh, she was so dead now, Biggs thought. Without a word, he reached over and pulled her close to him, kissing her lips hotly as his hands busied themselves with removing her clothes. 

The cool metal of her breast plate pressed against his hot, bare chest, causing Biggs to shiver from the contact. Moments like this he hated her breastplate so very much. It was annoying, cold, and definitely the hardest to remove, so oftentimes when they were in a rush, he gave up and went straight for her pants and leotard. This time was no exception. As much as he wanted to grope her supple breasts, his mind was set on a separate mission and her breasts will just need to wait till tonight. 

His hands went straight to her pants, but of course, her belt and buckles decided to give him a challenge today. It also didn’t help that his hands were still moist from his shower, so his fingers fumbled with them even more than usual. He grunted in frustration as he wondered how her belts and buckles even got tangled so early in the morning already. His eyes shot up to look at Jessie, who was smirking back at him. She had probably done it on purpose, yet again. 

And to make matters worse for Biggs, Jessie’s hand reached down to teasingly brush his hardened le ngth. He hissed at her, knowing fully well that she wasn’t planning to do any more than just tease him now. She was going to get it. He would get her back for her torture.  He couldn’t wait to rip off her panties, so he could just fuck her in his kitchen. There was absolutely no way that he could make it to his bed with her in his current state. 

With one final tug, he finally pulled her belt and buckles apart, mumbling under his breath how he’d cut them off next time if they got in the way. Jessie giggled softly at his response, but her hand continued to stroke him. 

His hands then went to her pants, and of course, the zipper had to get stuck as he tried to pull it down. He let out another grunt of frustration. But luckily the zipper decided not to be a pain like her belts and buckles and cooperated with him. Once undone, he swiftly pulled and tossed them to the side, soon to be forgotten. He grumbled as he always did, “If only you wore a skirt Jess.” 

She chuckled softly at his impatience, as she always did. The next obstacle to Jessie’s delicious, wet core was her freaking leotard. After that, he should be good, because knowing Jessie, she probably didn’t wear panties this morning. But at this point, Biggs’ patience was as thin as ice and he was getting tired of her games. So without another thought, his hands went down and teared apart the bottom of her leotard, instead of just pushing it to the side like he normally did. 

“Biggs!” She gasped loudly, completely thrown off guard. 

“Are you kidding me?!” His voice rose from frustration. “Of all times, you’re actually wearing panties!” he said incredulously, and without another thought, he ripped those off of her as well. 

“H-hey! Those cost money, you big pervert!” 

Ignoring her complaints, his knowing fingers dipped straight into her wet, welcoming folds, eliciting a moan from Jessie’s lips. A smug grin stretched on his face as his finger was completely covered in her slick. “Good. You’re ready.” 

He then picked her up effortlessly and carried her toward the kitchen table, where he used one arm to push everything to the ground, ignoring the mess of papers and books now on the floor. Laying her down on the table, he spread her legs apart as he positioned himself in front of her. As the tip of his painfully throbbing member touched her wet, anticipating folds, ready to slip in. Jessie let out a soft whimper, urging him to enter her already. Licking his lips in anticipation, he was finally going to have his way and there was absolutely no way that he was going to stop until they both had their fill for the morning. 

Or so he hoped. There was a sudden knock on his front door, causing both Biggs and Jessie to freeze in place. Their eyes both widened in surprise. 

“Biggs!!” Wedge called out from outside. “Wymer got us some jobs to take care of now! You ready? I called you earlier, but you didn’t answer!” 

Biggs leaned into Jessie’s shoulder to muffle his umpteenth frustrated groan. He could feel her chest vibrate as she tried to stifle her own laughter. Her fingers ran through his dark brown hair before she pulled his stubbled face up so she could kiss his lips softly. 

“Better answer him before he barges in,” she warned, both of them being completely aware of Wedge’s tendencies. 

“But we’re so close…” he tried to reason, his voice sounding more like a whimper. 

Jessie tried hard not to laugh, her hand patting the top of his head. “I know, I know. More later, OK? C’mon, go answer him or else he’ll see us like this.” 

“Should’ve worn a damn skirt, Jess. Would’ve been done already,” he grumbled softly. 

* * *

Biggs waved goodbye to Wedge as he hurried up the wooden stairs of Seventh Heaven after receiving a rather provocative picture from Jessie. She purposely cropped the photo to show from her lips down to her creamy, smooth thighs that peeked from underneath a short skirt that she oh so generously lifted up just enough for him to get a glimpse of her panties. 

Opening the large doors, he was met with that warm, familiar, and cozy feeling. Tifa had done a great job getting this place to where it was today. Seventh Heaven wasn’t just a regular bar; it was a refuge where people came to forget their days’ worries with good food, beer, and company. It was the one place that the Sector 7 slums were proud to have.

As Biggs entered, he noticed on his left that the two long wooden tables were already occupied. Both tables were deep in conversation with hot meals and beers in front of them. Biggs greeted the patrons with a nod and his half smirk. He tried his best not to get pulled into their conversations as he had an important mission of his own. His eyes continued to scan the room for that one specific brunette and when he finally saw her, he felt his heart clench a bit as his eyebrows furrowed in a frown. 

Standing beside her was an unfamiliar patron, who had unluckily fallen for Jessie’s charms and tricks. Despite Biggs and Jessie constantly denying their relationship, all of the regulars knew better than to flirt with Jessie. Jessie would attempt to flirt with a patron and extort them for gil, and then Biggs would cause a commotion, usually a fight, which in turn caused Tifa to throw the three of them out of the bar and ban them for a few days, depending on the damage they caused. It definitely wasn’t worth the effort getting mixed up with Jessie. 

Jessie and the unfamiliar man stood next to the colorful jukebox, which was playing the melody everyone affectionately dubbed ‘Tifa’s Theme.’ Normally, the tension in Big gs’ shoulders would slowly melt away when he heard the song, but the scene in front of him obviously counteracted the calming effect. Frankly, it took Biggs great self control to not charge over this instant and beat the guy to a pulp. 

Biggs’s eyes trailed down Jessie’s figure as he swallowed the lump in his throat when his eyes met her bare thighs. He had always imagined how sexy she’d look in a skirt with her amazing legs. Biggs loved Jessie’s figure and he was glad that he was the only one who knew how she looked underneath her baggy cargo pants and stuffy breastplate. There were times he would imagine her wearing more feminine clothing since it was a true rarity. And so, to see her actually wear a skirt in real life excited him. 

Hell, it was a whole lot better compared to what he had imagined. He couldn’t wait to brush his hands against her bare thighs and to hear her gasp softly into his ear, asking him to touch her some more. Licking his lips in anticipation, Biggs’ feelings from this morning were re-emerging, and this time, surely nothing would get in his way. He just needed to figure out a way to get to her alone. 

He glanced at her again before he made his way to the bar counter, still burning this sexy image into his brain. Sometimes Biggs surprised himself with his own self restraint. He was even surprised by how casually he managed to make his way to the bar counter, where Tifa was wiping down the countertop.

“Hey Biggs. I see you’ve noticed Jessie tonight,” she teased. 

Biggs pulled his gaze away from Jessie as he turned his attention to Tifa. “Yeah, what’s that about?” he asked ever-so-casually. 

Tifa saw through it quickly as Biggs noticed a teasing glint in her eyes.  “Cute right?” she asked with a smile on her face.

“Yeah. Very cute. She rarely wears those types of things,” he grumble d  as he rested his arms on the counter. He didn’t want to sound jealous, but he knew it came out that way. He let out a low groan  as he closed his eyes, hoping to calm down his nerves. 

“The patron accidentally spilled some beer on Jessie, so I lent her one of my skirts. And well, now she’s got him wrapped around her finger. Poor guy,” she sighed softly with a shrug. 

Biggs nodded a bit, knowing all too well how that felt. She always played games with men and said it was for acting practice. He couldn’t help but glance back at them. Despite the noise in the bar, he could still make out her soft chuckle. He could even hear her joke with the man to leave a generous tip so she can buy more cute skirts. Biggs rolled his eyes. She was definitely NOT going to buy more skirts, but instead she was going to buy more tech stuff. After all, in an attempt to persuade her to wear skirts, Biggs’d offered to buy her some, but instead she made him buy a new PHS modification kit. 

He sighed with exasperation. This woman knew how to push his buttons. She knew how much he loved her, and yet, she still pulled off stunts like these, knowing how much they irked him. But despite that, he still couldn’t get enough of her. 

It took so much control for him to not jump from his seat when he saw the guy reach over to brush a stray lock of hair from Jessie’s chocolate brown eyes. He glared at the guy’s back with so much ferocity that he could have sworn he noticed the guy shiver slightly. Before he turned away from them, his eyes met hers and that was when he saw that glint of mischievousness behind them. Her eyes had this “come hither” look, but Biggs decided not to fall for her game that easily as he turned away from her completely. 

“Biggs, what’s with the grouchy attitude tonight?” Tifa asked as she leaned forward on the bar counter. “Are things getting rocky between you two?” 

Biggs shook his head. “It’s really...trivial. I’d rather not talk about it,” he said, eternally grateful that Tifa knew when to stop her interrogations. 

She flashed one of her sweet smiles at him. “Fine, fine. I get it. Let me get you something to drink.”

“Thanks Tifa,” he mumbled. He was still in a bad mood since this morning as things didn’t work out as planned. And as a type A planner, this drove Biggs up the walls. Today was probably one of his worse days. From Wedge rudely interrupting him this morning, to Biggs spending hours hunting monsters and almost getting badly injured because of his terrible mood, and now, a skirt-clad Jessie was flirting with a random asshole just to rile him up. Maybe it would’ve been better if he had gone home at this rate. It seemed like any time he planned to do something with Jessie, it always went wrong. 

“Wedge’s coming later?” Tifa asked as she handed him a glass stein filled with cold beer. 

Biggs thanked her and took a long gulp. He sighed with relief as some of the tension in his shoulders started to dissipate. “Yeah. Feeding his cats first. We just finished some quests for Wymer.” Speaking of Wedge, Biggs quickly took out his phone and sent him a message. And then, he remembered something more important, causing his mood to lighten up. Biggs turned to Tifa and flashed her a toothy smirk, “We’re going to beat your score tonight, so you better watch out, Teef.” 

Tifa was the reigning dart board champion and Wedge and Biggs constantly joked that she could cheat easily since she was at the bar for most of the day. She simply rolled her eyes at them, knowing they were just being competitive. Tifa crossed her arms over her bosom and gave him a defiant smirk that said “challenge accepted.” 

Biggs let out a hearty laugh and was about to continue his smack talk with her when a figure came up and stood beside him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed it was the same patron who was with Jessie seconds ago. Biggs tried not to pay any attention to him, but that was futile, especially after hearing him order a “Diamond Martini.” He raised an eyebrow and noticed Tifa’s eyes widened in surprise as well. 

She quickly clapped her gloved hands together and smiled at the patron. “Coming right up!” she said excitedly. 

“Diamond Martini” was THE most expensive drink at Seventh Heaven and only fools ordered it. It was one of those drinks that none of the regulars ordered, especially since it originally started out as a joke to poke fun at Shinra snobs. But eventually, it became a thing that Jessie would use to con “gullible new patrons.” 

Biggs quickly glanced over at Jessie, who leaned against the pinball machine in a way that hitched up her skirt and showcased her long, creamy legs. Her eyes locked onto his and those sweet, red lips called for him. Without another word, he got up from his seat and the next moment, he was standing behind Jessie. She gasped softly after he pressed the straining bulge in his pants against her soft backside. 

He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, “Why are you wearing that?” 

“Wearing what?” she asked innocently. So innocent that he knew she was making fun of him. 

He growled softly, and was rewarded with one of her singsong chuckles. He loved her voice and everything about this damn woman, despite how much trouble she purposely caused him. “And a Diamond Martini?” He placed his hands on top of hers, which were on the pinball machine’s levers as if she was really playing it. He knew she was just giving him a show at this point and he returned it by subtly grinding his hips against hers. 

“Gotta help a girl out, ya’know?” she managed to tease back. He noticed her cheeks redden and he wondered how long it would take to break her composure. 

“That’s just straight out extortion,” he retorted, pressing himself against her some more. He could feel her body shiver in pleasure as another soft gasp escaped from her red lips. 

But before she could answer further, the unfamiliar patron had returned with the expensive drink in his hand and eyes wide at the sight in front of him.

“Hey buddy! This girl’s with me,” he started. “Get off of her.” 

Biggs slowly pulled away from Jessie as he looked at the patron before him, sizing him up in case he needed to take him down. The patron had short black hair and was a lean build. There was also a short dagger fastened to his belt, but Biggs knew he had the upper hand. He was about a head and a half taller than the guy and skilled in both hand-to-hand combat and wielding his gun. Thanks to prior experiences, he also knew which angle to throw this guy so that he’d land in the middle of the bar, away from any furniture. Biggs knew better than to fire his gun inside the bar or break yet another piece of furniture. Or else he’d have to deal with Tifa’s fist and honestly, this guy wasn’t worth dealing with Tifa’s fiery wrath. 

“Sorry kiddo. This one’s mine,” Biggs said coolly as he straightened his posture and conveniently rested his hand on Jessie’s waist. 

The guy glared at him and Biggs stared down at him in return. But before they could continue with their staredown, Jessie quickly pulled the drink from the guy’s hand and wrapped her arm around Biggs’ waist. “Thanks for the free drink,” she said cheerfully as she downed the drink in one gulp. “Mmmmm! That really hits the spot!” 

Biggs sighed, shaking his head incredulously. “You could’ve at least savored that a bit longer. What monster gulps down a 1K gil drink?” 

Jessie winked and grinned broadly at him. “Hehehe.” 

“Hey!” the guy started to yell. “I’m still here!” 

Biggs glanced back at him. “I told you to back off,” he growled. 

“What if I don’t? What’chu going to do about it?” the guy said, rolling his shoulders as if he was warming up to throw a punch.

Biggs took a step forward and leaned in. “You don’t want to mess with me, kid,” he warned. 

The guy quickly grabbed Biggs by the collar, pulling him closer. “We’ll see about that!” 

“Better let go before you regret it,” Biggs calmly warned him. 

“Make me,” the man spat. 

“WHAT THE HELL’S GOIN’ ON HERE?!” a voice boomed from behind them. 

The guy’s grip slackened completely and Biggs took the chance to quickly pull away. Barret stomped up to the three of them and eyed Biggs and then the unfamiliar patron. 

“IS THERE A PROBLEM HERE?” he boomed, flashing his gun arm. The man yelped and quickly shook his head, but before he could run away, Barret grabbed him by the collar. “WHAT WAS THAT? YOU SAY SOMETHIN’, BOY?!” he roared with fury. The other patrons whooped and hollered as they cheered Barret on and Tifa ran from the bar counter toward them, attempting to mediate things before they could damage her bar. 

Biggs ran a hand through his bangs in frustration as he shook his head. He didn’t need Barret’s help; he could have taken care of the guy himself. He glanced over at Jessie and that was when he noticed her flushed cheeks. Then his eyes trailed down to her fingers, which were fiddling nervously with the edge of her skirt. Biggs raised an eyebrow at her and without another word, he grabbed her hand and led her toward the back of Seventh Heaven. His thoughts were completely on Jessie and zoned out all of the noise and commotion Barret was making. 

Maybe things are starting to go according to plan afterall, Biggs thought to himself. He mentally noted to buy Barret a drink later. 

* * *

Biggs pulled her into the cramped supply closet and his lips smashed against hers. It was a kiss of urgency, need, and desperation. He needed to have her and wanted her to know just how badly. She returned his kisses with as much ferocity as she pushed him against one of the shelves, causing some of the containers and boxes to topple over onto the ground. His arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her soft body against his as his other hand dipped under her skirt, grabbing a generous handful of her ass. 

Jessie gasped sharply as she deepened the kiss and closed the door behind them. The closet was completely dark save for the sliver of light from underneath the door. There was just enough space for the two of them to stand in there with three walls full of supplies. The thin string from the ceiling lamp hung between the two of them, but neither of them bothered to pull on it. 

“Let’s continue from this morning,” he whispered, kissing her lips harder. He wanted more and wanted her to know it. Her body shivered against him despite how warm the supply closet was. Meanwhile his hands returned to her thighs and he groaned with pleasure into her mouth at the feel of her bare skin. His hands moved slowly and deliberately as if they were memorizing the curves and dips of her legs in the dark. “Fuck Jess, this is like a dream come true,” he groaned with pleasure. 

Her hands playfully swatted his chest, noticing how his shirt clung to his skin because of how hot the closet was. The closet was barely ventilated and they both knew it would only get hotter from here on, but that was the least of their worries. “Weirdo,” she chuckled.

“You know how long I’ve been waiting for you to wear a skirt?” he groaned again as his hands started to massage her thighs. 

“Whatcha gonna do now?” she challenged him, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him in closer for another kiss. He happily obliged and kissed her swollen lips. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” he replied simply. 

“How are you going to do that in this cramped supply closet?” she asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

“Why do you sound so surprised? It’s not like we haven’t done it in a place like this before,” he chuckled as he turned her around in his arms, pressing her backside toward him. His hands went underneath her skirt and cupped her ass before he suddenly pressed his hard, throbbing member against her. 

“When did you take that out?!” she hissed in surprise when she felt his hot cock against her. 

“Do we really have the time to talk so much? If we get interrupted one more time today, then I’m gonna be pissed.” He paused to think for a second. “Then again, angry sex doesn’t sound that bad either,” he growled again as he squeezed her ass cheeks together with his cock between them. Massaging his hot length with her oh-so soft cheeks. “Fuck, Jess.”

Jessie moaned as her back arched a bit. “You’re so hot when you’re impatient, you know that?” she murmured. 

“And who’s fault do you think that is?” he retorted. 

“Obviously not mine,” she replied back, but yelped softly as Biggs slapped her ass. He was just about ready to slide into her when he felt her moving in front of him. 

“What are you doing?” he quickly asked, his eyes still not adjusted to the darkness.

“You’ll see…” she teased. A minute later and he heard something metal thud on the ground. Biggs’ eyes widened, instantly realizing what caused that metal sound. His hands reacted faster than his brain as they dove immediately in front of him to grab Jessie’s breasts from behind. 

He let out a long guttural, groan that sent shivers down her spine. “Fuck, Jess. Now you’re really spoiling me,” he said as his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them. His fingers brushed against her nipples and he felt them harden underneath the leotard material. Her back arched some more with pleasure as she pressed her ass against his hot cock, and then she purposely moved her hips against his, wanting more. As if on cue, Biggs kept one hand on her breast while the other went down to push the leotard bottom and her panties to the side. He chuckled again. “You’re still wearing panties today? Guess it’ll rain tomorrow.” With knowing hands, his fingers dipped in and caressed her wet folds. “Shiva, I told you this is so much easier,” he groaned with pleasure.

“Sh-shut it,” she retorted back before gasping as a second digit slipped between her folds. His fingers slowly slid in and out of her, rubbing her nub, causing Jessie to moan softly and rock her hips against him some more. Her body shuddered slightly as she started to mewl his name. The sound of her voice urging him to continue, but to his reluctance, Biggs pulled his fingers away. As much as he wanted to play with her some more, he was also at his limit. 

“Mmm,” he hummed softly as he licked his fingers clean of her slick. 

“St-stop teasing me,” she whimpered, growing impatient. The anticipation was killing her and her hips started to buck against him, a tell tale sign that she wanted him NOW. 

“You’re one to talk,” he retorted. “Lucky for both of us, I can’t hold back any longer.” His hand gently pushed the small of her back down, positioning her so her ass was against him. 

“There’s nothing to hold onto,” she started. 

“I got you, don’t worry,” he replied. Biggs reached up and decided to finally turn on the supply closet lamp. They both flinched from the sudden brightness in the room. He pulled away from Jessie for a second as he turned around and grabbed a stool that Tifa probably used in order to reach the higher shelves. Sitting down on the stool, he pulled Jessie toward him and she immediately followed his cue. Climbing onto his lap, she straddled his hips and without warning, she plunged his hot, thigh cock into her wet folds. 

Biggs grinned at her impatience. So she was at her limit too. “You’re so wet, Jess,” he groaned as he thrust upwards. His hot lips met hers, muffling her loud moans as his hands held her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck, letting him thrust into her harder and faster. He pulled away slightly to admire her sexy figure, feeling so lucky to get to fuck Jessie like this. She looked so sexy bouncing on his lap, her breasts bouncing freely, and she was mewling his name with her rosy cheeks and swollen lips. She was all his. No one else got to see this version of her. 

Biggs smiled to himself as continued to watch her. His cock got harder by the second while still inside of her. His hand held tightly on her waist while his other hand trailed down and under her skirt, brushing her inner thighs and eventually cupping her ass. Thank you, whoever invented skirts. You are a genius, Biggs thought.

Her moans grew louder with each thrust as she continued to buck her hips against his, matching his rhythm. 

“Jess, not so loud. They’ll hear us out there.” Despite that, he couldn’t help smile up at her. 

In response, Jessie quickly placed her hand over her mouth to stifle the next moan that escaped her swollen lips. 

He whispered, “You’re so sexy, Jess.” She bucked her hips harder against him. “I can’t stop fucking you. I’m so addicted to you.” 

She nodded furiously, hand still clamped on her mouth. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red. 

Leaning in closer, he growled softly into her ear, “That skirt of yours is so damn sexy,” he grunted as he thrust into her harder and more deliberate. Jessie tossed her head back, but her moans still muffled. “Can’t have anyone staring at my woman. You’re all mine.” 

He felt her body shiver at his comment and he smirked at her smugly. He knew how it turned her on whenever he called her his woman, so he tried to remind her whenever they were fucking. She mewled softly and placed her hands on his stubbled cheeks, pulling his face closer to smash her lips against his. Her tongue darting into his mouth, tasting his sweetness. 

He grunted with each thrust that became harder and faster as he continued. “Fuck. I’m getting close.” Biggs also knew she was coming close to the edge from the way her walls were tightening around him. 

“Come for me, Biggs,” she whispered darkly. 

Biggs leaned in and captured her lips again, groaning loudly into her mouth as he thrust into her one last time. Their moans were muffled by each other’s mouths as Jessie’s body shuddered and her core clamped down onto his length tightly as his body stiffened as he released inside of her. 

They slowly untangled from each other, gasping for air and covered in even more sweat. Jessie leaned in against his body and kissed his lips gently. Her soft fingers brushing the sweat off of his brow. 

He kissed her back tenderly and stared straight into her eyes. “I take back what I said ‘bout you wearing skirts.” He paused. “Only wear ‘em when we’re at my place. Not in public. Can’t have anyone else staring at you.” 

She giggled softly and swatted his chest. “Geez, you said that already! I promise,” she said with a soft smile on her face. 

* * *

Fully clothed, Biggs opened the door first to check if things were clear. Tifa was standing there and greeted him with a bucket, washcloth, and a plastic bag.

“You guys need to stop doing this,” Tifa said with one of her stern looks. Biggs had to hold back from laughing. It was cute when Tifa furrowed her brows angrily at him. Sometimes he couldn’t help but chuckle at her, but he knew better than to piss her off. After all, she DID effortlessly throw him onto his back one time, despite him being heavier and taller than her.

“And here, Wedge said you asked for this,” she added and Biggs grabbed the items from her. 

“What’d Wedge bring?” Jessie asked curiously from behind Biggs. 

Biggs handed the bag to Jessie. She pulled out a pair of Biggs’ green pants. Looking at Biggs incredulously, she said, “Your pants are too loose on me. This isn’t going to work.” She paused and smirked at him, “I’ll just wear Tifa’s—-“ She was back to teasing him yet again. 

He immediately shot her a no-nonsense look. “No. You promised.” He reached to the back of his head and untied his red bandana, which he then handed to her. “Use this as a belt.” 

Jessie sighed in defeat as she took the bandana from him. Usually, he’d let her have her way with things since it was easier that way, but there were certain things that Biggs wouldn’t budge on. And he was glad that Jessie knew that this was one of them. Biggs watched as Jessie headed towards the women’s restroom to change. 

“That’s clever of you. Doubt she realizes that you’re marking your territory that way.” Tifa commented with a grin. 

Biggs smirked. Tifa was a quick one. “When it comes to technical stuff like hacking computers and making bombs, Jessie’s brilliant. But when it comes to stuff like this, she forgets who the real strategist is.” He gave Tifa a smug grin and playfully tapped his temple. 

“Uh huh. Well Mr. Strategist, you better think of how to explain yourself to Barret when you’re done. He wasn’t happy when he noticed you two were gone,” she laughed as she turned to walk away, but then she paused and looked at him, “That supply closet better be spotless when I come back!” 

“ Aye, aye boss !” Biggs joked. 

* * *

Biggs emerged from the tidied supply closet. He was making his way toward the small round table, where Wedge sat nervously with Barret. Wedge had probably been trying to quell their leader’s anger while Biggs and Jessie were in the closet. Just as Biggs was about to make his way toward the round table, he noticed Jessie holding four glass steins of beer. 

“Here, let me help you with that,” he offered as he grabbed two from her while winking at her. 

“Thanks, Biggs. Also, who would’ve thought your bandana trick would work!” She said with a playful twirl, showing his bandana around her waist. 

His eyes trailed down her legs as he took in the view. As much as he loved her in a skirt, there was something about her wearing his clothes that was also hot and sexy. He immediately made a mental note to ask her to wear his clothes more often whenever she was over at his apartment. 

As they approached the table, Barret shot a dirty look at Biggs. “So the skirt chaser finally shows up after leavin’ a mess fer me to take care of,” he grumbled angrily. 

Biggs laughed as he took a seat between Barret and Wedge, handing him a stein. “We thought you had it all under control! And Tifa was there to back you up!”

Barret grabbed the stein from Biggs and downed it all at once. “One beer ain’t gonna get you outta this mess, Biggs,” he warned. 

“ Aye, aye leader . I’ll cover your drinks tonight,” Biggs said solemnly as he mentally calculated how much he earned earlier today. He would end up in the red again, but if it meant appeasing Barret’s wrath, then it was worth it. 

“Skirt chaser?” Wedge asked curiously as he looked over to Biggs. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it Wedge. Anyway, thanks for bringing that stuff. Jessie would’ve been running around pantless without you,” Biggs joked, hoping to change the topic, but he noticed Barret still looking at him. He was in for a long lecture tonight. 

Jessie shot Biggs a glare from across the table and playfully stuck her tongue at him. “Yeah right.” 

“Ah, no wonder you messaged me to bring them quickly. You look a lot better now, Biggs. You should’ve seen him earlier, Jessie. He was in such a terrible mood,” Wedge commented. 

Biggs felt his cheeks redden as he glanced over at Jessie, who was also blushing. She quickly cleared her throat and was back to “normal” Jessie. 

“Oh trust me, Wedge. I know! I saw how sour he looked earlier,” Jessie teased. “Looked like he was ready to fight someone!” 

“Gee, I wonder who’s fault that was?” Biggs retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yea, this ‘lil piece ‘o shit was gonna get his ass kicked earlier if I didn’t show up earlier!” Barret guffawed as he slapped his hand on Biggs’ back, causing Biggs to lose his balance and almost topple over. 

“Hey! That’s not true! I could’ve taken care of him,” Biggs shot back and playfully glared at Barret, who continued to laugh. 

Biggs shrugged, knowing there was no point in arguing with the boss man. Shaking his head in dismay, he pointed a thumb to the bar counter, “Gonna get our AMAZING leader some more beer,” Biggs said sarcastically. “You guys want anything else?” 

Wedge shook his head. Jessie smiled and offered, “I’ll come and help ya.” 

The two of them headed to the bar counter where Tifa was busy serving another patron. Jessie leaned against the counter and turned to Biggs, who was now standing beside her, smiling. “Guess tomorrow you have to pick up some more missions from Wymer?” 

Biggs sighed. “With the way Barret drinks, of course I do. Why? You wanna help?” He winked at her, knowing fully well that she was going to turn him down as she always did. 

“No thanks. I’ll leave that dirty work for you boys. But…” she leaned in closer to him to whisper softly, “if you need some warmup before work, I can come over and help.” 

Biggs smirked at her, “Why come over tomorrow when you can stay the night?” 

Jessie giggled softly. “Guess that works too.” 

“And bring that skirt,” he added quickly as he saw Tifa approach them. 

“Skirt chaser,” Jessie teased as she playfully stuck her tongue at him.

“I’m payin’ for Barret’s share tonight. Can I get his usual, Teef?” Biggs said as he laid down a pouch of gil. 

“Coming up!” Tifa responded cheerfully as she grabbed the pouch from him. 

As they waited for Tifa, Biggs inched closer to Jessie. Their hips barely touched each other. He glanced down at her and sighed in content, causing Jessie to look up at him and give him a questionable look. “Nothin’, just glad to end the night seeing your face,” he said in a hushed whisper. 

Jessie’s cheeks flushed again as she looked up at him, giving him one of those smiles that were just meant for him. “Same.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! 🥰 I can’t get enough of these two and I hope that it’ll inspire more writers to write about them too. I’m now off on a journey to find people to commission artwork of these two...LOL. I need more fan work of them! 😤 😤 😤 😤


End file.
